(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable winding drum as utilized in a door raising and lowering mechanism and wherein the drum of the present invention is provided with universal cable guide channels whereby to accept a cable winding from either the right or left hand side so that the drum may be used on either side of the door.
(b) Description of Prior Art
In a door raising and lowering system there is usually provided two cable winding drums, one positioned on each top side of the door. A steel cable is secured at one end to the bottom of the door and at the upper end to the drum. When the door is lowered or raised the drum is rotated and the cable is unwound or wound about the drum.